vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (Marvel Comics)
Summary Odin is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is first mentioned in Journey into Mystery #85 (Oct. 1962), then first appears in Journey into Mystery #86 (Nov. 1962), and was adapted from the Odin of Norse mythology by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the father of Thor and former king of Asgard. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Odin Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Asgardian Skyfather Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technopathy, Biospheric energy projection, magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation (including Time Stop, Time Travel, and Time Reversal), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (enough to mentally dominate the populations of entire planets and affect Galactus), Cosmic Senses that extend at least throughout the universe, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Absorption (Absorbed the power and essence of Surtur), Conceptual Manipulation (Erased and restored the concept of death across the entire universe), Telekinesis (strong enough to fling people across universes), ability to cross universes (and take other things with him, including the entirety of Asgard, or the entire population of Earth), Reality Warping (not as potent as the powers of higher cosmic beings, but still very powerful), Sealing (able to seal entire universes), able to grant power and Immortality to others and create empowered objects (such as arrows that never miss their targets), Can heal others, Precognition (non-combat related, can see thousands of years into the future with almost 100% precision), and various other magic related powers, Resistance to Sealing (Broke from being imprisoned within a block of pure force) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Fought a protracted battle against Surtur, who was powered by the Eternal Flame and was capable of destroying the nine realms, which are complete universes. Generated enough power with the Scepter Supreme to rival the Eternal Flame and prevent it from reaching Surtur. Forcefully channeled Surtur's flame into Asgard-space to be nullified before it destroyed all nine realms as well as the World Tree connecting them) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Sent Thor to Earth at this speed. Also at least scales to his son. Flew across the universe in a matter of minutes, while fighting Forsung the Enchanter. Pulled planets from the edge of the universe to his location in a split-second) Lifting Strength: Class Y (At least as strong as Thor) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Took attacks from Surtur with the Eternal Flame) Stamina: Godlike, but needs to be replenished once a year with the Odinsleep Range: Multiversal+ (the shock waves of his attacks can reach every plane of reality) Standard Equipment: His spear Gungnir, the Scepter Supreme, the Odinsword Intelligence: Extremely High (Expert fighter and tactician) Weaknesses: Odin is superstitious, and he used to be bound to the Ragnarok Cycle. Feats: * Tore off the Tenth Realm from the World Tree and sealed it inside a universe-sized prison. * Created the Odinsword, stated to be capable of rending infinity when unsheathed by one unable to control it, and which was later stated to be able to end all things. *Fought Uthana Thoth, a being capable of preventing a universe from collapsing by focusing his power into a gravity engine, and ended the battle mostly unwounded despite being ganged up on]. *His clash with Seth caused a shockwave that rippled across every plane of reality, and the ensuing battle was simultaneously waged on every plane of existence. *His battle with Seth tore at the fabric of the multiverse. *Drew on all the electromagnetic particles of the cosmos to imprison Surtur. *When he first obtained the complete Odinforce, the energy could shake the foundations of the cosmos. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Parents Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Skyfathers Category:Spear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Warriors Category:Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Asgardians Category:Tier 2